Wiki Naruto:Chat/5 Abril 2015/Tarde
12:33 Alice, quer ajudar a procurar imagens pra técnicas báscias? 12:33 básicas* 12:33 .derp 12:33 Vou adicionar elas na minha tabela 12:33 Vish 12:34 Estou pelo iphone 12:34 Ah, tudo bem 12:34 N vai ser facil 12:35 Net caindo. 12:37 Ah, porcaria. 12:38 Opa! 12:38 Baixei counter stike 12:38 e pegou 12:38 akposoa 12:38 Nunca jogou CS? 12:38 Já, bastante 12:38 Era vicio. 12:38 "Desfeita a edição 185607 de BlackZetsu (Discussão) De todas as combinações disponíveis, todas tem Raiton, então é algo obvio." 12:39 Só eu que não concordo? 12:39 Só q nunca funfou em meu pc. 12:39 É o mesmo que dizer que de 7 filhas. 12:39 Uma é garota de programa por causa que todas as outras ocuparam os outros empregos. 12:39 12:40 Estava pensando em garota de programa, foi o único exemplo que veio na cabeça... 12:41 Nossa velho 12:41 Voltei. 12:41 Linkin Park com rap 12:41 12:41 Final Mascarade ainda. 12:42 Masquerade* 12:42 Lui, sim, apenas tu. 12:43 Engraçado que o Lukas é tão a favor de conteúdo canon e bota isso. 12:43 12:43 Narutopedia idem. 12:44 Maior choradeira pra coisas óbvias e algo bem fácil pra coisas nada a ver. 12:44 12:45 Lukas não gosta que mudem as coisas que ele fez, se tu mudar agora, ele vai vir aqui pro chat e querer mudar, 12:45 Pode apostar. 12:46 O Lukas sequer concorda com o ponto de vista Relâmpago + Terra, então poupem as críticas. 12:47 Ele é a favor de Relâmpago + Fogo e que a Terra é apenas para a argila. 12:47 Então por qual motivo desfez minha edição? 12:47 Então por qual motivo ele não fez uma votação? 12:47 12:48 Pois está na Narutopedia e pois é correto. 12:49 12:49 Ele nunca quis copiar a Narutopedia. 12:49 12:49 http://pt-br.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Conversa:261008?action=history 12:49 12:50 http://prntscr.com/6pvu8c 12:50 12:50 Cadê os bandidos, ué 12:50 Aff, esqueci muitos comandos 12:51 Bandidos? 12:51 12:51 Não seriam terroristas? 12:51 12:51 Porque nao colocaram na pagina do Byakugou no Jutsu o Poder de Cura como jutsu relacionados ? 12:52 é a mesma coisa. 12:52 12:52 Poder de Cura? 12:52 Tá falando do poder lá do Shodai? 12:52 Poder de Cura. 12:52 Oh. 12:52 Oh, oh. 12:52 12:52 Na pagina do Poder de Cura, menciona que o Byakugou no Jutsu e pior que o Byakugou no Jutsu 12:53 Papai noel? 12:53 que o Poder de Cura e pior que* 12:53 sta técnica tem a vantagem de curar mais danos que o utilizador sustém, sem a necessidade de selos de mão. A este respeito, Madara compara a Técnica da Força de uma Centena de Tsunade com esta técnica médica em natureza.3 Esta técnica não rivaliza com ela no poder, no entanto, já que ela não foi capaz de regenerar membros perdidos ou órgãos.41 12:54 O Poder de Cura so fica melhor depois que o Madara vira Jinchuriki 12:55 Pronto, Lice. 12:55 Vai, João, vamos jogar logo, pq depois eu vou sair e não sei se volto hj 12:55 12:56 Cicatrização Yin de Feridas de Destruição <-- Existe alguma regra na BN à respeito da cura desse jutsu? Ele me lembra as Feridas da Destruição, mas tem que ter algo oficial. 12:56 Vai jogar? 12:56 Sim, se você for agora. 12:56 Pq se não for, só outro dia, que não sei qual. 12:56 * Sozō Saisē. 12:56 Ah, ok. 12:56 Black, pode ser o juiz? 12:57 Será no pvt. 12:57 Não terá juiz. 12:57 Joao, ele regenera metade do que o Sozo Saisei regenera 12:57 Tipo, o Kabuto n conseguiu regenerar os danos do Rasengan 12:57 Mas a Tsunade regenerou o dano de mais de 4 espadadas do Susanoo 12:57 Na verdade, ele usou o jutsu para regenerar esses danos. 12:58 E essa regeneração foi a do Byakugō. 12:58 A Tsunade até se inspirou nesse jutsu. 12:58 Ela n se inspirou nd 12:58 Sim. 12:58 Se inspirou. 12:59 Pra criar outro. 12:59 Aquele feito na cirurgia do Lee.